


Tender is the night（夜这样柔美）

by brhboreas



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, RPF - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“有些时候我会想这样的事：我们习惯于默认天使代表正义，恶魔代表邪恶。可事实果真如此吗？在恶魔与天使的战争中，究竟谁是站在人类一方的？”</p><p>“……不过呢，当然啦，是你的话，即便挑出来苹果糖，我也不会生气的。彼得。”莱克斯空闲的手抱住他的后背，他像是自言自语般呢喃着：“彼得，你是我的男孩。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender is the night（夜这样柔美）

画像中的神从天堂俯冲而下，持一柄长矛，光明烙印在翅膀上。神与光映在画前人的瞳孔里。他的鼻翼部分产生一阵不自然的抽搐，眼睛眨动了几下，光在其中消失，又重新经由湿润的、玻璃一般的眼球表面反射出来。  
彼得局促地站在门口。他顺着莱克斯的目光偷瞄着这幅巨大的画作：天使与恶魔之间的恢弘战争，学院派绘画热衷的宗教题材。最终必定是恶魔战败，回归地狱；而天使回归天堂，它们拯救了世人，世人将予以它们赞颂与敬仰。再普通不过的宗教故事。彼得不明白为何莱克斯会盯着它看这么久，或者说。彼得推了推眼镜。就算这画真的值得这样长久的凝视，卢瑟先生究竟还记不记得他有一场本应在十分钟前就开始的号角日报访谈？  
他于是打量起这个房间：高高的房顶隐没在黑暗里，房间的墙壁与大部分家具都是上了釉的深色木质，深色让房间看起来狭窄但庄严。而在这样的房间里，家具摆放却毫无章法，同时有些缺了腿的桌椅也被保留了下来。大多家具上都有浅色的布罩着，彼得无聊地多加注意了一下，发现布料上并没有太多灰尘。  
彼得疲惫地揉了揉眉心。他刚刚从纽约奔来大都会，下了飞机之后直接来到了这里。说来奇怪，莱克斯集团的总裁点名要他来采访。他对此困惑至极，毕竟他才成为正式记者没有多久，名望应该不足以受到大集团总裁的重视。同时，考虑到失去了蜘蛛侠的纽约大概会成为超能力罪犯的大型派对，他本不想来的，但为了保住工作，他还是不得不向JJJ妥协。他在脑子里重复起计划好要询问的问题。莱克斯还在盯着那幅画看，他轻轻咳了一声，转了转脚腕，鞋底故意在木质地板上发出声音。  
这声音在墙体间反射、回荡着，莱克斯打了一个激灵，如同听到枪响的小食草动物一样转过头。在看清彼得的模样后，他眼中的惊惶才终于褪去。他有些慌张地跨越房间来到彼得面前：“彼得•帕克！天啊，抱歉，我不该让你等这么久……”  
“不，没关系的，卢瑟先生，”彼得回以微笑，犹豫地握住了莱克斯向他伸过来的手，“呃，能够采访您是我的荣幸。”  
莱克斯朝他眨了眨眼睛，握住的手迟迟不肯松开。彼得与他对视着，直到彼得感觉自己的笑容几乎是僵在了脸上，莱克斯才惊醒一般放了手：“喔！抱歉，抱歉，该开始采访了是不是？”莱克斯忽然又抓起彼得的双手，拉着他向房间深处走去，“抱歉，抱歉，我不怎么擅长表现出礼貌。”  
彼得温和地笑起来，回握住了莱克斯的双手：“没关系，卢瑟先生。那些礼节太麻烦了，我也不是很擅长。如果你不介意省去它们的话，这刚好可以让我不要显得那么没礼貌。”  
莱克斯对他露出了一个羞怯的笑。  
这里几乎没有能够落座的地方。他们缓慢地走着，莱克斯险些被地上横放的木条绊倒，好在被彼得及时拉住，于是他小声地对彼得说了谢谢，像是幼小的猫咪对给予它牛奶的主人示好。  
“这里太乱了，也许该找个时间收拾一下，”莱克斯自嘲地笑了笑，“好吧，被绊倒不能全怪地上的杂物，是我太笨手笨脚了。”  
彼得斟酌着词句：“别这么说，我也险些被绊倒来着。在这样的房间里，想要不摔跤可是个技术活。”  
“哦！你可真贴心，”彼得为着这句评价脸红了，莱克斯继续愉快地说着，“不过我得承认自己的笨拙。比如那副画——就是我刚刚一直盯着看的那副，我看着它，居然会想：这幅画会不会是被倒放的？你看，如果把它颠倒过来，想必也不会有人觉得不舒服。”  
彼得认真地考虑起来：“从画本身来讲，确实存在有这一可能。但我想大多数时候，人们是默认天使来自天堂，而恶魔来自地狱吧。”  
“你说得有道理，不过，”莱克斯嘟起嘴摇了摇头，“可别忘了撒旦也曾为天使。”  
他们来到画像前。彼得开始想象这幅画颠倒后的样子，恶魔从天而降，从一个没有光明的天堂，带着阴暗的寒气而来。而它们将拯救人间。  
“有些时候我会想这样的事：我们习惯于默认天使代表正义，恶魔代表邪恶。可事实果真如此吗？在恶魔与天使的战争中，究竟谁是站在人类一方的？”  
莱克斯轻巧的声音在封闭的空间里萦绕，几处气音如同游荡的魂灵。他好像忽然想起来了什么一样，小心地凑近了彼得：“哇啊，抱歉，我忘了问你的宗教信仰。如果有冒犯的话……请别太在意我，我偶尔会有些疯狂的想法，你可以把这些都当做我的胡言乱语。”  
彼得注视着那对灰蓝色的眼睛。他感到脊背渗出冷汗，内心升起一阵不安。他僵硬地笑起来：“不。别担心，卢瑟先生，我是无神论者。只是别否定掉全部的现代科学，科学是我的信仰。但我想这种事是不会发生在莱克斯集团的总裁身上的。”  
仿佛没有注意到他的不自然，莱克斯放心地笑了笑：“那就好。至于我呢，我是一名怀疑论者。并非单纯宗教意义上的，但这还是让我在宗教信仰上显得像一个邪教教徒，你知道的，质疑天使，质疑恶魔……”  
莱克斯耸了耸肩膀：“‘我们信奉英雄主义，同时又对它表示怀疑。我们信奉它是因为十个世纪的历史教会了我们所有高尚的东西。我们怀疑它是因为十个世纪的智慧教会了我们自然的技巧和好处。（1）’是这样的。我并非认为天使是邪恶的，我只是对于大众对他们的理解表示怀疑而已。”  
有一张桌子上面放了一台黑胶唱片机。莱克斯走过去，在旁边的唱片中翻找了一阵，最后挑出一张来，小心翼翼地放在唱盘上。  
唱针接触到唱片，悠扬的乐声开始在房间内回响。  
“马勒的第一交响曲。”莱克斯靠在桌上，头部随着音乐小幅度转动起来，骨节分明的细长手指在桌沿轻轻敲击着。彼得一头雾水地跟过去，在莱克斯面前站定。他从俯视的角度看着莱克斯，莱克斯一直绷紧的肩膀放松下来，头微微仰着。他闭着眼睛微笑，白皙的脸颊沐浴在昏黄的灯光里，表情如同接受母亲抚摸的孩童。时间在逐渐热情的交响乐声中流逝，彼得仍记得自己此行的目的，更明白现在应该开始进行访谈了。可他不知道该如何动作。他好像一出浸没式戏剧的观众，莱克斯才是其中的演员，不论彼得想要有何动作，都只能等到他的表演结束之后。  
莱克斯问他：“你听过这首曲子吗，彼得？”  
彼得诚实地摇了摇头：“抱歉了，我的音乐品位还停留在流行民谣的阶段。”  
莱克斯跳下桌子，在圆舞曲风格的音乐中再次拉起彼得的手。他跟随着节奏，跳舞一样轻快地绕了几个圈，彼得只好随他动作。他看着彼得跌跌撞撞的舞步，脸上露出笑意。这笑里没有半点嘲讽的意思，更像是发自内心的真诚的愉快。他再次停下来，从桌子上拿过装满了糖果的罐子摇晃起来。  
“这种糖，我很喜欢樱桃味的，”他从中摸出一颗，“或者说，其实我只喜欢樱桃味的，我希望这一罐糖果都是樱桃味。但这是不可能的，因为这种罐子里的糖口味都是随机的。比如苹果，我最讨厌苹果，我总觉得它会对我的身体做出什么不好的事，所以每次吃到都会忍不住吐出来。我知道这样对苹果味糖果不公平，可是我不能承受它伤害到我的身体这一后果。”  
莱克斯剥开糖纸，露出里面紫色的硬糖。他状似困惑地皱起了眉：“它看起来不是樱桃的。”  
“大概是葡萄的吧。”彼得脱口而出。  
“你愿意帮我尝一尝吗？”莱克斯把糖果抵在彼得唇边。  
蜘蛛感应在轻快热情的舞曲中鸣响起来。彼得在莱克斯的注视下张开了嘴。莱克斯把糖果放到他的舌面上，微微汗湿的食指轻点过他的舌尖，然后是下唇，像是饱含着某种深意，像皈依某种宗教时的洗礼仪式。莱克斯微笑着，由于光线的问题，他灰蓝色的眸子变得深沉。彼得注视着他，仿佛步入幽深的黑夜。  
“是樱桃吗？”莱克斯靠近了彼得，眼中的蓝色显现出来。乌云密布的天际透出一抹月光。  
“呃，不是，是葡萄。”彼得挤出一个笑，靠住了离他最近的桌子，手指紧紧扒住桌面。他手心沁着汗，能感觉到指尖的倒刺不可控制地生长了出来。  
“噢……”莱克斯仿佛十分懊恼，“你真的该尝一尝樱桃的，相信我，你一定会爱上它。”  
乐声骤然停歇。莱克斯从罐子里摸出另一颗糖，糖纸剥落的声音清晰可辨。糖果显露出水红色的表面，莱克斯发出愉快的鼻音：“嗯哼，我猜这颗是樱桃的！”  
他把糖果放在嘴边舔了舔，皱起了鼻子：“啧，它尝起来是草莓的。不过没关系，我并不介意草莓，至少它有着和樱桃糖果同样的长相，而且我对它也没有什么奇怪的恐惧。”  
草莓味的糖果被莱克斯用舌头卷进嘴里。  
低音提琴声响起。彼得分辨出这是一首他熟悉的童谣，却因为缓慢、低沉的演奏而显得怪异。莱克斯轻快地打了个响指，跳上了彼得靠着的桌子，用舌头把糖拱到一边，含糊不清地说：“这是整首曲子中我最喜欢的部分了。第三乐章，猎人的送葬行列。它来源于一个民间故事，大致上来说，就是有一位老猎人去世了，森林里的小动物们来为他送葬。”  
莱克斯挪动身子，直到手臂挨着彼得的。他嚼碎了嘴里的糖，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。清脆的咀嚼声与低音乐器和鸣着。在与莱克斯手指相触碰时，彼得全身像是过电一般颤抖。莱克斯拍拍他的肩膀，毛茸茸的头颅靠在了他的身上。  
“这听起来很讽刺不是吗？”莱克斯笑了一下，一只手在空中挥舞着，“那些动物，它们怎么会真心实意地为一个猎人送葬？”  
那首童谣被重复演奏，声音渐强。彼得仿佛能看到动物们的队伍。它们故作沉重地迈着步子，动作夸张得好像这是一场表演，而不是在悼念一位逝去的灵魂。  
“你听，”莱克斯轻柔的声音像在念一个睡前故事，“狐狸来了，它说：‘我们最好的朋友死去了，我们多么悲伤啊。’”他故意用滑稽的语气学着狐狸说话，说完后自己笑了起来。  
双簧管也加入了这场演奏，明快的音符像是偷拿了人类食物后躲到了树上的机灵松鼠。莱克斯继续说道：“现在它们不再掩饰了。它们嘲弄着猎人，为猎人的死而窃笑。猎人死了，它们理应觉得快乐。那个束缚着它们，将自己的意志强加在它们身上的人死去了。它们获得了自由——”  
“卢瑟先生！”彼得跳下了桌子。莱克斯并未因此而上半身倒在桌子上，他很快便坐直了。彼得咽了咽口水，努力摆出一个笑容：“我们是不是该开始访谈了？”  
“别管那个了，”莱克斯向前倾了倾身子，拽着彼得的外套把他拉向自己，“我已经拜托秘书写好了访谈的稿件。我知道你会问什么，对集团现状的看法啦，未来发展的规划啦，还有关于我个人的一些桃色新闻啦。如果你不放心我的秘书，我可以把稿件拿来给你过目……”  
“卢瑟先生。”彼得抓住莱克斯的手腕。他已经能够感受到对方的呼吸，他们不能再靠近了。  
“你叫我什么？”莱克斯仰着脸看彼得，眸子里像是燃烧着蓝色的火焰，“彼得，你叫我什么？”  
“卢瑟先生。”彼得转过头，就快要长出倒刺的双手不得不及时放了下来。他没办法直视对方的双眼。莱克斯的目光滚烫得像是离天堂最近的地方，仿佛哪怕看一眼，灵魂都将燃烧为灰烬。  
“叫我莱克斯吧，彼得。”莱克斯的手指抚摸上彼得的后颈，再次试图将他拉近。高大的男孩乖顺地被他揽入怀里。怀中人的心脏如鼓点般跳动着，敲击着莱克斯的胸口。他垂着眼睛，手指在男孩的后背上无意识地划动。  
“……莱克斯。”彼得仿佛下一秒就会发出一声啜泣。  
“好孩子。”莱克斯偏过头，奖励般地亲吻男孩的发旋。他向后移动了一下，分开双腿，缠上彼得的腰。彼得为此僵硬了片刻，而这僵硬很快便化为颤抖。  
莱克斯安抚一般轻拍着彼得的后背，捞过桌上的糖果罐晃了晃：“你愿意为我剥开一枚糖果吗？”  
糖果被从罐子里取出，递到他的手边。莱克斯看起来并不着急，他跟着音乐哼唱着，糖纸的边缘磨蹭着彼得发抖的手背。  
音乐声不知何时停止了。莱克斯把男孩的腰缠得更紧，用劝哄的声音在他耳边说：“别担心，男孩。就算你挑不到樱桃的糖果，我也不会怪你。这毕竟不是一罐樱桃糖，我需要容忍里面存在有其他味道的糖果。虽然要除去苹果，你知道的，我总担心苹果会做出什么可怕的事情来。不过呢，当然啦，是你的话，即便挑出来苹果糖，我也不会生气的。彼得。”莱克斯空闲的手抱住他的后背，他像是自言自语般呢喃着：“彼得，你是我的男孩。”  
蜘蛛感应发出高频率的嗡鸣。彼得感觉到大脑里一阵酸涩的绞痛，他好像在暴雨中航行海上的船只，随时都可能掉入未知的深海，只有莱克斯圈住腰部的双腿与停留在背部的手掌能把他带回岸上。而莱克斯才是那个将他送上船的人。  
糖果不轻不重地敲击着彼得的手背。莱克斯唱歌一样的语调像在念出一个咒语：“剥开它吧。”  
彼得从莱克斯的怀里起身。他拿起那枚糖果。他撕开了糖纸——用汗湿的手心，指尖的倒刺不受控制地收起又张开。倒刺黏住糖纸。糖纸在倒刺收起后掉落在了地上。  
这里面包裹着一枚水红色的糖果，莱克斯从鼻腔哼出一个轻快的音节：“嗯哼，运气不错，它很可能是樱桃的。”  
莱克斯调皮地把双手搭在男孩的肩膀上：“你愿意把它喂给我吗？像我刚才做的那样。”  
他仰起脸，微微张开嘴，虔诚如同久居旱地的人在等待接受上帝恩赐的甘露。彼得抖动一下，蜘蛛感应仿佛坠入真空，发不出半点声音，却叫他感受到如同窒息般的压迫。他慢慢地，慢慢地将糖果放进莱克斯的舌头上。恼人的倒刺让他险些无法放下糖果。而在他的手指将要退出来的时候，莱克斯突然偏了偏头。倒刺张开了，他的手指划破了莱克斯的下唇。  
“唔。”莱克斯吃痛地皱了皱眉，受伤的唇上很快凝聚起一颗血珠。  
“呃，抱歉。天啊，我，我不是故意——”彼得慌张地道歉。莱克斯舔掉了那颗血珠，像是发现了新奇事物的孩子一样兴奋地凑近了彼得。  
“致敬！”  
“什么？”  
“致敬——”莱克斯眨眨眼睛，“你不知道吗？喔，我还以为这是你们蜘蛛的特殊问候方式呢（2）。”  
彼得感到全身的血液都凝固了起来，冰冷从头脑中炸开，碎片在全身流动着。“你都知道些什么？”  
莱克斯像是听到了什么好笑的话：“我知道什么？”  
他的唇上又出现了血珠。他用带着血珠的嘴唇亲吻彼得的脸颊。他用双腿耐心地磨蹭着彼得僵硬的腰身，试图让男孩放松下来，同时再次把头搁在男孩的肩膀上，对着他的耳朵眼说道：“如果你喜欢血，我愿意给你喝我的血。彼得，你是我的男孩。”  
“你究竟要做什么？”彼得推开了莱克斯，“卢瑟先生，我……”  
莱克斯不满地啧声，伸出食指抵住彼得的嘴唇：“别说这样煞风景的话了。彼得，你瞧，月亮皇后登上了宝座，群星仙子把她拥戴在中央——夜这样柔美。（3）”  
他猛地把男孩拉近：“对了，这颗糖果是樱桃味的，你要尝一尝吗？”  
彼得喘息着。莱克斯捧起他的脸，带着樱桃与血甜味的吻落下来。糖果沾着莱克斯的血被度到彼得的舌尖，又在两人交舞的唇舌间滑动。莱克斯像是幼猫一样呻吟着，他紧贴着彼得小腹的腰扭动了一下，彼得闷哼一声，这才意识到一个羞耻的事实：他硬了。烙铁一般的阴茎抵着莱克斯的。莱克斯结束这场湿吻，仰起脖子满足地呻吟出声。  
他不知何时已经解开了衬衫的全部纽扣。他剥下这件红色衬衫，像是在剥开樱桃糖果的糖纸。白皙的、瘦弱的身体在彼得面前毫无保留地展开。  
他抬起彼得的手，抚摸上自己的身体。倒刺无意识地伸出，血珠从莱克斯的肋旁冒出来。他吻住彼得正要说出道歉话来的嘴唇，手指抹了一点自己的血，在男孩的脸上缓慢地画下十字。  
“彼得，你是我的男孩。”

**Author's Note:**

> （1） 《加缪全集（散文卷II）》，上海译文出版社，《致一位德国友人的信》中第一封信里的原话。  
> （2） 《夏洛的网》，怀特著，康馨译。“致敬”是蜘蛛和小猪第一次真正见面时的问候。  
> （3） 《夜莺颂》，济慈著，屠岸译。第四节第35-37行，当然啦改动了一下……。  
> （4） 没有提及马勒的第一交响曲的第四乐章，因为画风不符我默认为唱片机自动暂停播放了（你他妈


End file.
